In recent years, development of a light emitting device having a light emitting element has progressed. The light emitting device has attracted attention with regard to power consumption or to product life. In addition, there is a light emitting device in which light emitted from a light emitting element is converted into light with a specific wavelength band by a wavelength conversion portion and is outputted to the surroundings (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2004-193580 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2004-193581).
In the development of a light emitting element, how light emitted from the light emitting element is converted by the wavelength conversion unit with high efficiency has been examined. An object of the invention is to provide a light emitting device capable of improving conversion efficiency of light.